Too many prophecies
by Daughter of Zorro
Summary: Times are tough and Voldemort rules over wizards! Two people learn of a prophecy that could very well change the fate of their lives.
1. Prologue

Ra's Priestess: Hey peeps! My third fic! This is a somewhat AU fic.   
  
Summary: Harry Potter never lived, Voldemort is in control of the Ministry, and   
  
another Prophecy is made?!?!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or anything that resembles anything in the   
  
Harry Potter universe. JK Rowling owns that crap. Dont sue. I dont have any   
  
money to pay you with.  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES...  
  
BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...  
  
AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK   
  
LORD KNOWS NOT...  
  
AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE   
  
OTHER SURVIVES...  
  
THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH   
  
MONTH DIES...  
  
August 5, 1981 - Godric's Hollow  
  
It was a generally peaceful night in Godric's Hollow. The only exception   
  
was at number 11, Georyn Road, where three people were being attacked by Death   
  
Eaters.  
  
"Lily! Take Harry and go! I'll hold them off!" James Potter yelled to his   
  
wife, Lily Potter, across their living room. Lily, frozen with fear, did not   
  
move immediatly. "Please, Lily! I don't want to lose you! Take Harry and run!"  
  
Lily took one last look at her husband of three years. He was fighting off   
  
two death eaters at once, his long black hair getting in the way of his sight.   
  
She frantically ran up the stairs to her son's room.   
  
James shot spells in every direction, either stunning or killing his   
  
opponents. Finally, there was only one man standing besides him. Lord Voldemort   
  
was his name.   
  
"Ready to die, Potter?" Voldemort sneered at his opponent, his demonic red   
  
eyes glowing.   
  
"In your dreams, Tom." Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, glanced angrily at James   
  
for use of his real name. Both wizards bowed to each other, starting a wizard's   
  
duel.   
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
"Protego!"  
  
And there started the final battle between James Potter and Voldemort, the   
  
fourth time they have met in the war. Both shot spells at each other like you   
  
wouldn't imagine. Unfortumatly, however, James' reflexes slowed down, and Tom   
  
Riddle shot a spell at him.   
  
"Petrificus Totalus." Voldemort yelled. James fell to the ground, his body   
  
locked tightly together. Voldemort walked over to James. "Well, Potter," he   
  
hissed, "your time ends now. As does your mudblood wife and your half-blood   
  
son.You have your secret-keeper to thank for that. That prophecy shall never   
  
come true if he dies with you tonight." If James was going to ask about what   
  
prophecy Voldemort was ranting about, he never had the chance. "Avada Kedavra."   
  
Voldemort whispered, sadistically grinning. He then stepped over the corpse of   
  
James Potter in order to look for his two other targets.  
  
He went up the stairs that led to bab Harry's room. Tom found a frantic   
  
Lily Potter holding Harry Potter in her arms, trying to escape through the   
  
window. She caught sight of Tom and got out her wand. But he was quicker.   
  
"Please! Anything but my son! Don't hurt him! He's just a little baby!   
  
What can he do to you?" Lily sobbed, trying to hide her baby from view of   
  
Voldemort.  
  
"He can ruin my future of being the greatest wizard ever alive, that's   
  
what." Tom pointed his wand to Harry. "But not anymore. Avada Kedavra." A flash   
  
of green light, and little Harry Potter went limp in Lily's arms.   
  
"No! You monster! How can you do that? To a harmless baby?"  
  
"Why should I bother answering you, Mudblood? Avada Kedavra." Another   
  
flash of green light, and the bodies of Lily and Harry Potter fell to the   
  
ground. Tom walked downstairs, grinning.   
  
"And my work here is done."  
  
August 6, 1981 - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat down on the chair in his office and sighed. He just   
  
got word of the attack on the Potters. 'Another Order family gone,' he thought.   
  
'And one of the two children of the prophecy gone as well.' He stood up and   
  
walked to the small basin near his desk, his pensieve. Albus called up the   
  
prophecy and listened to it, the twinkle in his blue eyes gone. 'Only little   
  
Neville Longbottom is alive to save the world from Voldemort's reign. Let us   
  
hope he succeeds.'   
  
Little did Albus know that there was another child that fit the   
  
description of the prophecy.  
  
Ra's Priestess: So how is it? R&R!Oh, and not that it matters much, but does   
  
anyone actually know where the Potters lived before they died? 


	2. Meet the Weasleys

Ra's Priestess: Hey! I'm back! Here's chap. 2!   
  
Individual - 9086 : ...wow...thanks...the OotP prophecy is just there so people remember it...it sorta has an impact on the story. It wont be there for any more of the chapters, just the first one. Neville isnt the main character, but he may play an interesting role w/ the possible downfall of Voldie later in the fic. Thanks for the idea (I'm not sure you meant it to be an idea, but thanks anyway ;-)...).  
  
Disclaimer: ...I own nothing related to Harry Potter. If I ever did, believe me, you'd hear about it. Anything you don't recognize is mine though.   
  
Summery: Harry Potter was never the Boy-Who-Lived. Voldemort runs the wizarding world. A few students hear of two prophecies that could change their lives forever.  
  
WARNING: THIS IS AN AU FIC...and now that you are warned, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
1993 (eleven years later) - The Weasley Mansion  
  
A girl of eleven years skipped down the stairs of her mansion, her gleaming red hair bouncing. "Mum! Dad! I've got my letter! I've got my letter!" The girl ran to her parents, who were sitting in the dining room, waiting for their food. Her father, Arthur Weasley, was reading the paper.  
  
"Huh? Oh that's great, honey, great..." He turned the page of the paper he was reading, the Daily Prophet.   
  
The girl's mother, Molly, was watching her daughter sit down merrily and waited until she finished ordering her breakfast from the house-elf, Winky, before she spoke.  
  
"That's great, Ginny! How about we go get your supplies for school tomorrow?" Ginny's mother asked.  
  
"That'd be awesome! I can't wait to go to school and see all my friends!" Ginny said.   
  
Arthur stood up. "Well, I'd best be off. I cant have the Minister waiting for me. I dont want to be late again. Congradulations on your letter Ginny." With that, he kissed his wife, smiled at his daughter, and disapparated.   
  
Ginny sat back in her chair, thinking of how she wanted to be just like her father when she grew up. Arthur was one of five heads of the departments at the Ministry of Magic. Despite the punishments for doing something wrong, the job sounded great.   
  
The Minister of Magic was none other than the Dark Lord Voldemort, and he did not like having people defy him in even the slightest way, such as being late for work. The Unforgivable Curses were not so Unforgivable anymore because of a decree made by the Minister once he came into office, and because of that, crucio was used as a punishment for many mistakes.  
  
Ginny was finishing her breakfast as her three brothers came into the room, looking disgruntled and sleepy. "Hello, Fred, George, Ron. Get enough sleep?" An amused Ginny said to her brothers.   
  
"how can you be so..." Fred started, yawning.  
  
"...cheery in the morning?" George, Fred's twin, finished. They were identical in every aspect, from their freckles to their lanky bodies. At fourteen, they were the tallest kids in their class.  
  
Ron, the youngest Weasley boy, looked to his sister. "And how the bloody hell do you wake up this early anyway? Without a house elf, no less!"  
  
Ginny stared at her brothers for a moment, then started laughing. Every day her older brothers asked her this. And every day, she told them that they needed more sleep, instead of eavesdropping on the adults when they had their nightly meeting.   
  
When she finally stopped laughing, she asked them, "Dont you get tired of arguing about this every day?"  
  
It was Fred that answered. "Of course not. Old habits never die, and plus, if we stopped arguing about random things during the day, what else would we do?"  
  
"Well, theres Quidditch..."  
  
"Aw, that gets boring after awhile if you play it every day for two hours straight. But dont tell anyone I said that."  
  
"You could read..."  
  
"...ha! Me, Fred Weasley, the Hogwarts co-director of pranks, read? The horror!" Fred said, half joking. He, along with George, were notorious for making pranks and getting detentions. They did read, however, how else could they get the necassary charms and hexes to use?  
  
"Whatever, Fred. Hey, guess what? I got my letter! I'm finally going to Hogwarts!" Ginny estatically told her brothers.  
  
"That's great! Now, all the Weasley clan will be there. We'll be counting on you to help us with our...exciting jobs." George said, grinning at his counterpart.   
  
"...sure, George, I'll help you and Fred with your conquests if a) you both give your word not to prank me or my friends at school, and b) you bring me to Saphira's house today." Ginny said.   
  
Saphira Malfoy was Ginny's best friend, and they loved to hang out with each other, but they needed their siblings to escort them places, seeing as they were too young to apparate or make a portkey. Unfortunatly, their brothers never liked the idea of having to baby-sit their little siblings.  
  
The twins thought for a moment, then answered, "Deal. We'll go eat breakfast and meet you at the fireplace in an hour." And with that, Fred and George went to order their breakfast, followed closely by Ron, who was yelling, "Oi! Why didn't you ask me to help you with your pranks?"   
  
Ginny went to tell her mother that she was going to see Saphira for the day.  
  
An hour later, the twins and Ginny were around the fireplace.   
  
"Ok, Gin. Let's go." Fred grabbed a handful of Floo powder, and shouted, "Malfoy Mansion!" A blast of green flames, and Fred was gone. George turned to Ginny.  
  
"Ok, you next." Ginny went into the fireplace, and mimicked what Fred did. George followed, and they were at the Malfoys.  
  
Ra's Priestess: Ok...thats the end of chapter two...soory if its a bit short, ill try to make them longer. Oh, and see that little button that says "SUBMIT REVIEW"? Press it. I dont care what you send - flames, good reviews, ideas...just give me feedback. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
